


人啊，认识你自己

by nightoye



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye





	人啊，认识你自己

在他们都十六岁的那年，费祎终于发现了隐藏在董允身上的一个秘密。  
那天他突发奇想，从地窖里偷来了伯父珍藏的一坛酒，和董允躲在房间里偷喝。董允本来是抗拒这种活动的，奈何不了费祎一再怂恿，还是试了。  
初次沾酒的人酒量都不行。董允两杯下肚，就已是桃花泛面，整个人也发呆起来，定定地坐在那里。  
费祎不会说十六岁的时候他已见过很多酒鬼，有的人会特别兴奋，有的人会借酒装疯，甚至有的人会嚎啕大哭。但董允这种喝多了一句话不说的，他还是第一次见到。他充满了好奇，就很欠地开始撩好友说话。  
“这酒好不好喝？”  
董允摇头：“难喝。”  
可他眼睛特别亮，好像很想倾诉些什么。费祎一琢磨，觉得这是个好机会。就试探着又问一些乱七八糟的话题。  
“那你觉得现在什么感觉？”  
“我感觉我变蠢了。”董允说。  
“……那再喝一杯。”费祎马上给他斟酒。  
董允完全没有像之前一样纠结，很听话地把那杯酒喝了下去。  
“然后呢？”费祎看着他提问。“你喜不喜欢我？”  
董允没回答这个问题，他打了一个饱含酒气的嗝，直接倒在席上，没声了。  
费祎只好把剩下的酒自己喝光。

第二天醒来，费祎才发现事情很不对。昨天他确实是趴在董允身边睡的，还记得顺手扯过来被子把他俩都盖上。可今早上一起来，感觉全变了。  
他宿醉的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，什么都还没想清楚，就发现，被窝里钻出来一只狐狸。  
费祎给吓清醒了。  
狐狸很小只，毛是雪白的，不算长，但看着油光水滑，特别漂亮。毛茸茸的尾巴也是雪白的，无意识地在身后摆动着。  
费祎张着嘴和它对视了片刻，狐狸疑惑地低下头，看了看自己。  
然后发出了一声惨叫：“嗷——”  
费祎跳起来：“你你你你你——”  
“我怎么会变成这样子？”狐狸说。  
“……是休昭吗？”费祎终于小心翼翼地问了后半句。  
狐狸非常不甘心地承认：“嗯。”  
“哇，我认识你这么多年了，竟然都不知道你是只狐狸！”  
费祎猜这大概是昨天的酒产生了作用。董允家教严格，从来没喝醉过，所以也是到今天才会变成这个样子。但是……这个也太……  
于是少年小心翼翼地看着曾经的小伙伴。  
狐狸金色的眼睛也凝视着他。  
然后，用坚定的，不容置疑的语气说。  
“不对，我是人。”

……  
“好吧……”费祎只好说。

董允实在没办法适应用狐狸的四条腿走路，也不知道怎么处理他的尾巴。但他很快学会了抖动耳朵表示自己的感觉。在他第四次试图用后腿直立起来却失败后，费祎终于表示你别闹了，说着一把把他拎了过来。  
费祎摸了摸狐狸的毛，挺光滑的，手感很舒服。他忍不住试着戳了戳它的肚皮。狐狸哼了一声没有反应。  
他的手慢慢地往下移动……然后……  
“哇啊！”  
被咬了。  
“我只是想确定你是不是仍然是公的！”费祎揉着被咬的胳膊委屈抗议。  
接着又被咬了。  
坚信自己是人的狐狸怒气满满地使用了动物的招数。之后，他从费祎的怀抱里挣脱出来，轻巧地落到了地上，还顺便学会了怎么摆动尾巴保持平衡。

那么当务之急是如何恢复人类原状。  
这种问题书上从没记载过，也没听说过什么治疗的方法。他们讨论了几句，就沮丧地放弃了从记载里找到答案。  
“要不然去问人吧？”  
“问谁？”狐狸董允说。  
“问问你爹。这种问题，说不定是遗传的呢？”费祎出主意。  
狐狸点了点头，但眼神就透露出一股绝望的样子。  
“我在想。”他突然说。“万一他认不出我怎么办？”  
“不会的不会的，你要对他有信心。”费祎安慰道。  
费祎把董允用他原来的衣服包起来抱了出去。看到他带着一只狐狸出来，家里所有人都很吃惊。于是费祎向遇到的每个人严肃解释这家伙不知道怎么跑来的。  
“你们看，它是白色的。”费祎说。“这根据《尚书》的记载，说明了我会交好运。”  
喂你不要把你瞎编的东西栽赃给古人啊！狐狸非常气愤地腹诽着，但由于要扮演一只无辜的狐狸，他只能憋着不说话，但还是暗中用露出来的尾巴拍打着费祎。这并没产生什么作用，只弄得他笑得更加欢脱了。  
很显然费祎的伯父大人早就忘了尚书里都写过些啥，而这也很正常……能读书一辈子不忘的人早就历史留名了。  
所以他没有指出这种观点的问题，只是挥挥手同意了费祎把狐狸带出去放掉。  
费祎家里还有几个小屁孩，这时都围上来要求摸摸狐狸雪白的皮毛，但都被残忍冷酷地拒绝了。  
就在即将成功踏出大门的时候，伯父的声音突然在背后响起来：“喂，酒窖怎么被人打开过了？我藏的那两坛米酒呢？”  
费祎和狐狸董允对视一眼，赶紧加快脚步脚底抹油溜出了家门。

“我觉得这样不好。到时候你伯父说不定会责怪哪个家人。”小狐狸趴在费祎的肩膀上非常不开心地说。其实董允今天情绪低落，遇到什么都会不开心的。一觉起来发现自己是只动物，这种感觉换了谁都不好受。  
偏偏费祎一副充满了新鲜感的样子对他各种摸摸抱抱，就让人觉得很想揍他一顿。  
当然，那必须得恢复人类的身体再说，现在这个样子实在是打不过他。  
费祎挠了挠狐狸的耳朵根：“没啥的，我还不了解他，他发一会脾气就忘了。”  
“……”  
耳朵根被挠的感觉莫名地很舒服，可是这种舒服让董允更不自在了，他特别想蹬腿。  
费祎自顾自地笑起来：“其实我们家的人都这样，谁都不会真的发脾气。你是不是以为都像你爹一样啊。”  
“对，他发起脾气来可凶了。”  
“所以说，你变成一只狐狸，说不定他就不会对你很凶了。”  
“为啥你会这样想？”  
“因为你可爱？”  
“不，我不可爱。”董允说。“我以前就不会读书，也不怎么听话，而且我现在变成了一只狐狸……”说着浑身环绕起一种黑暗的气场，脑袋上面写着四个大字“我好自卑”。  
……喂喂喂归根结底为什么会变成狐狸这种事算是你的缺点！！！  
然而，每次他这样说，费祎就忍不住觉得他更可爱了。啊，我的休昭不可能这么可爱。  
“不要笑！！！”董允十分愤怒地蹬了下腿。  
可他忘了这是大街上，一时间所有目光都转了过来，然后众人都注意到了这只雪白的狐狸。  
“咦？狐狸是这样叫的吗？”  
面对众人的眼光，费祎一脸无辜地望天道。  
……  
……  
直到他淡定地从所有人的视线前离开，董允才敢稍微地把脑袋从他肩膀那里伸出来。  
如果还是人的状态，此时他大概已经满脸通红了。  
董允少年时代的腼腆事迹简直可以追溯到鹿车事件。他不是瞧不起那个简陋的车子，就是不想被所有人注意到。当费祎镇定地从车上下来的时候，他都害羞得想要钻到地缝里去了。其实他也不知道自己干嘛这么怕生，他也清楚父亲不喜欢他这样，可是少年的心思哪有那么容易弄懂呢？

好不容易到了左将军府，董允整个狐都在发抖，缩在费祎怀里不敢看外面。  
不知道他在怕什么，费祎抱着他，觉得自己都莫名其妙地开始紧张起来。啊，休昭你个笨蛋不要乱动了！  
董允在那使劲逃避着这个世界，直到听到父亲的声音。  
“文伟？咦，你怎么会带着一只狐狸来这里？”  
掌军中郎将董和先生最近其实真的很忙，最近刘玄德定蜀堆积了无数公务，每样都要等着他处理。董和又是个分外较真的人，所以常常在府上忙到很晚。这个时辰，他听说费祎求见，还有点不高兴来着。  
费祎把小狐狸举起来：“您真的不认识这只狐狸吗？”  
董和面无表情：“不认识。如果没有别的事，我先回去工作了。”  
……  
费祎挣扎了一下：“等等，您有没听说过关于狐狸变成人之类的事情？”  
董和说：“你的意思是说这只狐狸会变成人？”  
费祎想说它就是你儿子变的，然后感觉怀里的家伙分外努力地挣扎了起来，还咬了他一下。  
费祎吓一跳，没防备地松了手。董允立马落到地上，然后发挥他最快的速度一溜烟狂奔了出去。  
费祎大惊，你变成狐狸的时候跑得比你是人的时候还快啊！！！他也来不及跟董和说什么连忙拔腿就去追。剩下董和先生一个人在那疑惑了一阵子，想了想，又回去工作了。  
回到工作场合，诸葛亮关切地问发生了什么事。董和说了一下事情，说没啥要紧的。  
诸葛亮哦了一声，拿起他的扇子非常意味深长地扇起来。  
董和以为他要说什么评论，等了一会，发现诸葛亮的表情分外地高深莫测地看着他。  
董和：“怎么了？”  
诸葛亮：“嗯……幼宰，你喜欢喝酒么？”  
董和：“不，并不爱喝，我平时在家也劝诫休昭不要多喝酒。”  
诸葛亮：“问题就在这里了……”  
董和：“……？？？”这跟喝酒有什么关系！  
最后诸葛亮又说了一句让他半懂不懂的。  
“你家休昭，是个好孩子。”

费祎用了九牛二虎之力才总算找到董允，他不知道在什么时候跑到了一处已经废弃的院中，靠在墙根底下蜷成一团。  
费祎也不知怎么的，看他这个样子突然难过起来，就上去揉揉狐狸毛。  
“怎么了你……？”  
董允抬眼看了他一下，那小模样简直让人的心都融化了。  
“对不起。”他首先端端正正地道了个歉。“我不该咬你。”  
“是的是的，我被咬得可疼了。”费祎一本正经道。  
要是换了平时，看他在这儿装模作样，董允早就翻翻白眼不理他了。但此时董允却说：“真的很疼？”  
“不，也不是真的……”费祎一下不知道该说啥好。  
一人一狐就那样傻傻坐在那里，什么也不干，什么也不说。  
“这件事可能是因为我做得不对。”最后小狐狸说。“比如说，我不该喝酒，特别是不该在你伯父不知道的时候喝。如果一个人做错了事，最后就会变成这样。”  
费祎心说：喂，那首先得该是我出事吧！  
他说出口的是：“你编个故事去哄小孩一定挺在行的。”  
“然后我现在变成这样，我爹也认不出我了。我该怎么办？”  
费祎说：“我明白了，你担心他因为你是狐狸就不要你了？”  
董允点了点头。  
“休昭你听我说，我现在是认真的。”费祎说。“我们从小到大一起长大的，我最了解你了。你是我遇见过最好的人。如果真的有什么上天的惩罚，也是最后一个落在你身上的。你就是一天到晚找各种理由不喜欢你自己。你看我有因为你是狐狸就不要你吗？”  
董允很生气：“你不了解我！我才不是你说的这样。”  
“那就先接受你现在的样子，然后我们再一起想办法。”

他们绕了一圈，最后还是先回家了。果然如费祎所言，伯父的生气没有持续很久，稍微生气了一下子也就算了。并没有任何人因此而得到惩罚。  
董允在心里突然有一种说不明白的轻松。他想大概偷偷喝酒的事情也没有这么坏。但新的愧疚又升了起来，他觉得自己明明老是对费祎生气，甚至有时候会对他很粗暴，可他还是说喜欢自己，这也太奇怪了一点。  
他想不明白。  
不过费祎说即使是狐狸也喜欢他，这让他特别开心，马上就从沮丧里振作起来了。  
他们又翻了一下午的旧书，但没找到什么有用的。晚上，费祎吃了晚饭后带了点晚饭回来投喂他。  
他们像早上醒来时一样睡在一起。费祎看着屋顶，腾出一只手来给趴在胸前的狐狸顺毛。  
“明天我们再去问问别人吧？”  
“嗯？问谁比较好？”  
“许司徒？他懂的东西比较多。或者，军师将军吧。你父亲现在不是老是称赞他有办法么？”  
“可以都问问看嘛。”董允的睡意浓了起来。“我如果一直变不回去，家里那边怎么说？”  
“想不到诶……就说你不知道去哪了？”  
“他们担心怎么办？”  
“那就只能说真相了……别怕，到时候，我会和你在一起的。”  
嗯。  
董允不知道那会是什么时候，可他并不害怕。  
他快要睡着了，然后听到耳边在问一个问题：“喂，不准睡，昨天问的事你还没回答呢。”  
“什么？”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
董允说：“喜欢。”  
“呜呜呜，你是在敷衍我。”  
费祎说完就意识到狐狸又一次甜甜地睡着了，跟昨天一样。  
当然，他知道董允是不会敷衍他的。  
我也喜欢你这样认真和诚实。所以等你变回来的时候，我要拥抱你，亲吻你，把天上的星星都摘下来给你。在你是狐狸的时候我不能这么做，以后我想要对你为所欲为。  
他年少的心灵雀跃地想着。虽然他也经常说话没溜，可心里是不会对自己撒谎的。

然而次日一早问题就来了。  
董允睁开眼睛的时候，突然感觉自己说不出的奇怪。  
他仔细看看面前费祎的脸，平时促狭的笑容没了，他睡得很安静，带着一点幸福的感觉。长长的睫毛覆盖在眼睑上。  
奇怪的感觉出自于哪里呢……？  
“……！！！！！”

等费祎醒来时已经发现身上的东西没了。他疑惑地打量了一下房间……  
“你醒了？”一个少年的脑袋出现在上方，语气很冷漠。  
“醒了……等等！”费祎突然认识到了什么。“你这就变回来了？”  
“对，我知道怎么变化了。”董允没好气地说。“我太蠢了……其实我一直都能自己变化回来的。”  
“呃……你怎么知道的？”费祎小心翼翼地问。  
“我怎么和你说？反正我就是知道。”董允的脸上突然可疑地泛起了淡淡的红晕。  
费祎沉默了一会，很快捕捉到了关键的问题。  
“你今天早上醒来的时候，穿着衣服么？”  
……  
“啊啊啊啊休昭我错了我不该问这个！！！”  
“为什么你马上就能想到这里！！！”  
“所以这就说明这就是事实！！！”

总之事情就是董允一睁眼发现自己突然变回人了，但是完全没穿衣服……他一惊吓，又变成狐狸。  
但是这个经历让他突然理解了怎么转换。那是一种……很奇怪的感觉？总之，他就是会了……  
听完这个，费祎笑得眉眼弯弯；“我就说肯定不会出大事的。”  
董允心想你什么时候说过了……不过他也突然觉得，自己是狐狸这件事，费祎接受得是不是有点太快？变回人类之后，他感觉自己智力也马上回来了。  
两个人整理一下闹得乱七八糟的房间的时候，外面一个小孩送进来一封信，说是军师将军托人送过来的。两人都疑惑了一下，接着，拆开信阅读。  
信中说的却是：我已经猜到了你们的事，两位年轻人不必惊慌。其实在这个世界上，有很多人可以变成动物，这有可能是家族遗传的。而因为这种事情不常见，所以大部分人都不知道这种事。这不是什么奇怪的问题，相信你们会找到方法转换的。如果还有疑问可以来找我咨询。  
“原来是这样……”  
“但他是怎么知道我们的情况的？”  
两个人都很好奇，然而又猜不出来，只好作罢了。  
费祎拉着董允出门，天气正好。董允被拉出去时，和费祎的伯父打了声招呼，后者一脸迷茫。这小子昨天在这里吗？  
他想了想，好像猜到了什么。  
“那两坛酒，肯定是文伟为了招待朋友干的吧。”  
呵呵哒。

费祎完全不知道自己即将大难临头，他还拉着董允的手，带着他去郊外。  
董允说：“我们去那么远干什么？”  
费祎很严肃：“想带你去看一个地方。”  
其实这附近的什么地方他们都一起去过，董允想不出费祎有什么可给自己看的。  
直到到了个没人的荒郊，费祎才说：“其实……”  
“其实你想给我看这个？”董允茫然四顾，发现这周围的景色都普通得不能再普通了。  
“不，我不是要给你看这些。只是这个地方比较方便。”费祎说。“我也一直有事情瞒着你。”  
董允胳膊上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他有种不祥的预感。“认真的费祎”这种存在，就是能让人有这种不祥的感觉。  
“其实就是……我也能变成动物。”  
“……？！”  
“不用这么震惊吧？你不是都试过了么？”话虽如此，费祎还是飞快地转开眼神。“我……我其实也像你先前一样，觉得很害怕，担心你接受不了我那个样子，所以我也一直瞒着你没说……”  
“……”  
“你该不会为了这个生我的气吧？”  
“……那你能变成什么动物？”半晌，董允问。  
费祎说：“你过来一点我就告诉你。”  
董允心想这有什么好纠结的。但他还是尊重对方的意见，把脑袋凑过去一点。  
正等着听到什么，费祎已经迅速地伸出手，捧着他的脑袋，往他的嘴唇上，深深地亲吻了下去。  
……！  
天旋地转。  
还没等董允从被偷袭的震惊中清醒，费祎已经一步退开，满脸都是得意的笑容。  
“看好了。”他说。  
接着，一只鹤冲天而起。

他在空中盘旋了几圈，那样望着地上的董允，各种散发着嘲讽的气息。  
仿佛在那里说着：“看，我还会飞呢。”

END


End file.
